


Hagumi Appreciation Day

by Ash0605



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Hagumi is such a wondrous ray of sunshine, She deserves a million birthday fics, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ash0605/pseuds/Ash0605
Summary: It's not unusual for Hagumi to work the front desk on her birthday. Her family needs her help, she enjoys doing it and she's done it in previous years. What is unusual this year is that every customer going into the shop seems to know it's her birthday.Happy Birthday Hagumi!
Comments: 12
Kudos: 22





	Hagumi Appreciation Day

**July 30 th, 8:55 AM**

The sun shined through the windows of the Kitazawa butchers shop as Hagumi eagerly washed her hands and donned her favorite orange apron in preparation for customers. She continued her morning preparations, making sure the front of house was spotless.

“Hagumi are you sure you want to work the front desk on your birthday? Someone else can staff the front desk if you want to celebrate.” questioned her father from behind.

“Don’t worry about it Dad!” Hagumi reassured excitedly. “I love working the front desk! Besides, I’ve still got band practice at 3!”

Her father nodded defeatedly, struck by her energy this early in the morning. “If you say so.” He returned to the back to ensure the first batch of croquettes were going to be ready on time. Hagumi continued the preparations for the day ahead, humming a happy tune as she worked.

A few minutes later, she took her position behind the desk, ready to serve the first customer. A mental list of the shops regulars was already in her mind, some with knowledge that today was her birthday, some without. It didn’t matter either way though, serving people some of the best food in the world was all she needed.

**9:00 AM**

The fresh scent from the first batch of croquettes of the day filled her nose as the first customer of the day entered the store.

Kasumi bounded into the room with a brilliant smile on her face. “Happy Birthday Hagu!” she beamed. She waved her hands around excitedly and Hagumi couldn’t help but join in.

“Thank you Kaa-kun!” Hagumi thanked, leaning on the counter. What sense of professionalism she had prevented her from jumping over the counter and hugging Kasumi in appreciation. (Though with her athleticism she could definitely do it)

“Hold on, I got you a present!” Kasumi pulled out a small box and presented it to Hagumi. It was messily wrapped with a red ribbon.

“Thank you so much! I’ll open it when I get home from band practice!” Hagumi drew the box close and hugged it before locating a small bag to put it in.

“I’ve got an idea Hagu~” Kasumi suggested eagerly. “Do you have band practice today? You could open those with the rest of Hello Happy World!”

Hagumi’s eyes widened in realization. She hadn’t thought of that! What a wonderful idea! She nodded in staunch agreement.

“Would you like any croquettes Kaa-kun?” Hagumi asked.

“Could I have 5 please?”

“Of course you can!” Hagumi turned to the tray of newly cooked croquettes and pushed 5 into a small, sturdy bag before passing it to Kasumi, who completed the transaction by paying what she owed.

“That’s exact change Kaa-kun!” Hagumi marveled. The cash register popped open with a metallic ding and Hagumi quickly stored the money.

“Hey Hagu, can we do the butchers shop song together?” Kasumi looked at Hagumi sheepishly, but this rare sense of nervousness faded once Hagumi agreed enthusiastically. After taking a deep breath, the pair burst into song.

_“Kitazawa Butcher’s croquettes~!_

_Hot, crunchy and oh-so delicious~!_

_Each one just 86 yen plus tax~!”_

The pair ended their performance to a round of applause from the other customers waiting in line. Kasumi left the store afterwards, waving goodbye to Hagumi as she moved to serve the next customer in line.

**9:20 AM**

“Oh it’s you! Happy birthday!”

Another customer entered and greeted her. As the fifth customer in a row to do so, Hagumi’s excitement kept on climbing higher. She was so eager to serve the polite woman her croquettes in appreciation that she almost ripped the bag open in her hands.

**9:35 AM**

Hagumi’s smile widened as some of her favorite regulars entered the store. The three old ladies from the downtown council all regarded Hagumi with a cheer.

“Happy Birthday Kitazawa-san!”

Hagumi’s hand reached for the nape of her neck as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. It’s not every day you get birthday wishes from the most old and venerable members of your community!

“Aww guys! Thank you so much!”

The ladies ordered 3 croquettes each, which Hagumi sorted and bagged quickly. She resisted the urge to slip in an extra croquette in appreciation. Years of her parents scolding her when she happily offered free croquettes to those who needed them prevented her from trying it.

“One day though…” Hagumi affirmed to herself as she waved the old ladies farewell.

**10:05 AM**

The second batch of croquettes! After an hour of getting used to the smell the subsequent batches after the first didn’t have the same impact. However, Hagumi was certain these croquettes tasted just as good as the first batch. Good news for the customers!

**10:40 AM**

Hagumi’s lost track of how many customers wished her happy birthday upon entering the store. Nobody did this to her last year! A normal person might ask why so many people know, but Hagumi wasn’t normal; she was the bassist of a band promoting smiles to the world! Instead Hagumi took it in stride, crying a few tears of happiness to herself when no customers were in the store.

**12:00 PM**

A dozen customers and a third batch of croquettes later, Hagumi was ready to take her lunch break. A generous helping of croquettes, or at least that’s what it would have been had Saya and Tsugumi not entered the store.

“Happy Birthday Hagumi!” Saya cheered, giving a slight wave as she strode up to the counter.

“Happy Birthday Hagumi-chan!” Tsugumi greeted Hagumi with a polite smile.

Hagumi was on cloud nine by the time her lunch break rolled around, as she was pretty sure that every customer who had entered the store that morning wished her a happy birthday. The arrival of her friends snapped her out of her euphoria.

“Aww! Thanks guys!” Hagumi reciprocated. Her hands were in the middle of removing her apron, but she donned it again as she faced the pair. “Do you guys want some croquettes?”

“We don’t want any, but we do have something for you. You usually go on your break at this time, so do you want to come to Hazawa Coffee with us for a birthday lunch?” Saya offered.

Before Hagumi could open her mouth to respond, Tsugumi chimed in. “We have coffee and cake, and Saya’s brought some bread from the bakery!” She took a step back in panic. “Ah! I’m sorry if I interrupted you, or if we are imposing!”

Hagumi shook her head reassured. “Don’t worry about it! I’d love to go with you, I’ll go ask my dad!” She turned around and popped her head into the entrance of the kitchen. “Dad, can I go with- “

“Don’t worry, I heard. Go on ahead, I’ll get someone else to sit at the front desk.”

Hagumi’s mouth widened into a bright smile. “Thanks Dad! Can I take some croquettes with me?”

“Sure thing. Just make sure not to take the rest of the finished batch.”

“I won’t do!” Hagumi reassured. She returned to the front desk and gave Saya and Tsugumi a nod of approval. Saya winked in acknowledgement, while Tsugumi clapped her hands enthusiastically. After grabbing a few croquettes, she removed her apron and joined the pair.

“By the way Hagumi, the sun is really strong today, so I think we should cover your eyes and walk you to Hazawa Coffee. I wouldn’t want you damaging your eyesight after being inside all day.” Saya suggested sheepishly.

“That makes sense to me! I trust you both!” Hagumi replied eagerly, clutching her bag of croquettes in both hands. Saya and Tsugumi seemed to share a sigh of relief. The pair used one arm each to cover Hagumi’s eyes and the other to grab her waist in order to secure her.

“We’ll take it slowly, ok? So don’t worry.” Saya reassured.

**12:05 PM**

After a few minutes in the dark, Hagumi felt Tsugumi’s and Saya’s hands withdraw from her eyes. Hazawa Coffee was quite busy at lunchtimes, filled with the sounds of light conversation. Hagumi opened her eyes to a small feast consisting of breads and other pastries alongside a single, large birthday cake lined with lit candles. Hagumi was taken aback by all the food on offer, viewing it all with wide eyes. She placed her bag of still warm croquettes on the table.

“Hagumi-san! Happy birthday!” Hagumi turned around to see Eve, who greeted her with a polite bow.

“Eve-chin! Thank you so much!”

“Would you like a drink of anything?”

“Do you have any juice?” Hagumi asked.

“I think we do?” Eve placed her hand on her chin. “Though I’m not sure where it is?”

“Don’t worry Eve-chan! I’ll show you where it is!” Tsugumi led Eve towards the back of the café, halfway through which Eve cried out in horror and ran back.

“How impolite of me!” Eve apologized, turning to Saya and Tsugumi. “Do you two want any drinks!?”

“Speaking for myself, you were fine just asking Hagumi.” Saya reassured. “I don’t want a drink.”

“I don’t want anything to drink either but thank you for asking! I’ll show you where the juice is!” Tsugumi grabbed Eve by the hand and led her to the back of the café quickly.

“Eve really does take her manners seriously.” Saya reflected, turning to Hagumi.

Hagumi finished the croquette in her mouth before speaking. “This is that bushido stuff, isn’t it?”

Saya gave a weak grin and bowed her head. “I suppose it is. Speaking of bushido, Eve-chan expressed interest in cutting your cake with a sword.”

“Woah, that’s awesome! Swords would be perfect for that!” Hagumi approved, nodding her head.

“I understand what you mean but I don’t think we should be using weapons in stores, even if we aren’t hurting anyone.”

“Forgive me for taking so long!” Eve and Tsugumi returned to their table with a small glass of orange juice, placing it down on the table with a pleasant smile. “I hope you enjoy.” Eve bowed and stepped back from the table as Tsugumi looked on with an embarrassed grin.

Hagumi took a sip of the glass, savoring the fresh orange flavor. “This is so good! Thank you Tsugu and Eve-chin!”

“Would you like to blow out the candles? I’ll cut the cake afterwards.” Saya suggested. She turned to Eve as she spoke the second sentence, to which Eve replied with an embarrassed chuckle.

“I will do!” Hagumi stood up and moved in front of the cake. She closed her eyes as she felt a faint heat rise up from the candles. Her wish didn’t take much thought, her greatest desire hadn’t changed since last year.

After making her wish – to spread smiles all over the world – she blew out the candles with a quick puff of air.

**12:45 PM**

Were the windows of Hazawa Coffee always obscured? Hagumi wasn’t too sure, she hadn’t been to Hazawa Coffee enough times to confirm for herself and it had taken her 40 minutes to turn away from the food on the table and notice. There were more important things to focus on though. Who knew cheesecake could be so delicious? 

**13:05 PM**

Tsugumi and Saya escorted Hagumi back to the butchers shop, once again covering her eyes so she didn’t damage her eyesight. The trio had rushed to leave the café after Hagumi realized her break was over and they had arrived a little late. After waving the pair goodbye, Hagumi once again donned her apron and prepared to meet incoming customers with a smile, her stomach full of cheesecake and pastries.

**13:45 PM**

40 minutes was all Hagumi needed to convince herself that the events of the morning weren’t a fluke. Every single incoming customer had wished her a happy birthday and every single time Hagumi had expressed her gratitude with an embarrassed smile.

**2:05 PM**

“Ah, so you’re the birthday girl then?”

Hagumi greeted a scary looking girl as she entered the store carrying a small box. From what she had heard this girl was adept at scaring middle schoolers, and probably would have scared Hagumi if she didn’t know her better. A short amount of time getting to know RAISE A SUILEN’s drummer had taught her that Masuki Satou was a big softie. A lover of cakes, cooking and cute things.

“Aww Masuki-chan! Thank you so much!” Hagumi chirped, rubbing the nape of her neck with her hand. “Would you like to buy some croquettes?”

Masuki shook her head. “I’m afraid I’m not here for croquettes, I’ve spent my monthly allowance already. I’m only here to give you this.” She handed the small box to Hagumi, who took it with both hands and started at it with wide eyes. “Make sure to keep it upright.”

Lifting the lid off the box, Hagumi found a small, neatly decorated cake. “This looks so yummy!”

“I’m glad you like it. The posters- “Masuki started, before stopping herself abruptly. “I mean, I knew it was your birthday so I spent all morning baking that. I apologies that it’s a bit small.”

“Don’t apologize! I love it!” Hagumi beamed, placing the cake neatly behind the counter.

Masuki chuckled to herself before turning to leave the store. “I’d say that’s small enough to have to yourself but share it if you want. I hope you have a good rest of your day.”

“Bye-bye Masuki-chan!” Hagumi waved.

**2:45 PM**

A lady with a dog had just entered and left the store, giving her birthday wishes. Hagumi was basking in the afterglow of being able to pet the dog when the sound of the door swinging open snapped her out of her stupor.

“Ku-ku-ku-ku!” A twin tailed figure wearing a dark cloak had entered the store. “The practice of forbidden dark magic is… tiresome on ones frame! Thus the demon princess seeks refuge in a place where she can regain her strength!”

“Good afternoon Ako-chin!” Hagumi greeted politely, a stark contrast to Ako’s deep voice.

“Hi Hagumi! Happy birthday!” Ako cheered, leaping towards the counter.

Hagumi felt a wave of happiness surge through her. “Aww! Thank you!” she gushed. “Would you like some croquettes?”

Ako cackled and struck a pose. “Indeed, five pieces of, erm… erm…” She brought her palms to her forehead. “…demonic…chicken?”

“That’s so cool Ako-chin!”

Ako broke eye contact and bowed her head. She grinned sheepishly. “Aww, I’m glad you think so! I would do much better if Rin-Rin were here!”

“I agree! Rinko-senpai is so cool!”

“Have you got band practice later?” Ako asked, resuming eye contact with Hagumi.

“I do! It’s in fifteen minutes!” Hagumi replied. “I’m so excited!”

“Oooh! I’m on my way to CiRCLE to practice with Roselia now! Lisa-nee is always making cookies for us and making practice better, so I wanted to try add to that by buying some food to share!”

“That’s such a good idea! We make those croquettes with love, so I hope the other Roselia members feel it!”

“I hope they do too!” Ako paid for her food and grasped the croquettes before turning to leave the store. “Thank you so much Hagumi!” She struck a pose with one hand in the doorway, carrying her bag of croquettes in the other. “May the darkest, most ancient forces make your practice the best ever!”

Hagumi waved her out, sufficiently blessed by the dark forces.

**3:00 PM**

Hagumi loved working at the front desk, but it didn’t stop her counting down the minutes until band practice started. Once 3PM hit, she removed her apron and announced to her parents in the back that she was setting off. As if on cue, the other members of Hello Happy World entered the store as Hagumi maneuvered around the counter, carrying her cake and present.

Kokoro bounded in, grabbing Hagumi’s hands with her own and wishing her happy birthday. Kaoru strolled inside, raising her hands in jubilation. Kanon and Misaki were more reserved in staying by the entrance, but they still waved their own birthday greetings. Michelle was nowhere to be seen, but Hagumi had come to expect that.

“I’m so glad you’re all here! Thank you for the birthday wishes!” Hagumi gushed. “I have some presents and cake for when we go to practice!”

Kaoru took the small box and lifted the lid off. “Ahhh! What a fleeting cake! Despite its contrast to the one we have prepared for you; this one is quite small.” She gestured prominently with her hands. “Oh heavens, I fear I may have already said too much…”

“Don’t worry about it Kaoru!” Kokoro reassured. She turned back to Hagumi. “We’ve got lots of presents for you too, so you can open that one with the others!”

“I’m looking forward to it!” Hagumi’s happiness peaked, and she couldn’t stop joyful tears from forming in the corner of her eyes. “Today’s been amazing. Everyone who came into the shop wished me happy birthday today. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy!”

Despite Hagumi’s tearfulness, the slight chuckles and looks coming from Kanon and Misaki caught her eye. “Kanon-chan-senpai? Mii-kun?”

Misaki chuckled in response. “We might be the reason for that, follow us outside.” She turned to leave the door, with Kanon following suit.

“Wait! What if the sun damages my eyesight!”

Misaki stopped dead in her tracks. “The sun can’t do that Hagumi-chan…” Kanon corrected. “Don’t worry about that!”

Hagumi tilted her head, but still followed along, encouraged by Kanon and excited to go to band practice. Her eyes were thankfully not damaged as she left the store.

“Look at this, Hagumi.” Misaki gestured to the shop window, which was covered in posters. Upon taking a closer look, the posters all had Hagumi’s smiling visage alongside a message.

_This is the daughter of the Kitazawa Butchers, and it’s her birthday today!_

_If you go into the store, feel free to wish her a happy birthday to make her smile!_

There was other text written too, but this was obscured by Hagumi’s tears, which had started falling down her cheeks.

“G-guys? D-did you do this for me?”

Kokoro nodded, smiling widely. “We did, with some help from the friendly suit people and Saya and Tsugumi! We thought it would make you smile on your special day!”

Hagumi ran into Kokoro’s arms, her tears of happiness freefalling. “Aww guys!! T-t-t-this made me so happy!” she wailed. The fact that her cake and present dropped to the floor went unnoticed through her tears, so Kaoru and Kanon retrieved them silently.

“Misaki, did we do it right?” Kokoro asked innocently. “She’s crying.”

“Don’t worry Kokoro. Some people get so happy they start crying tears of joy.” After struggling to watch Kokoro’s narrowed eyes and furrowed brow she backtracked. “I mean…err… its fine! Its not a bad thing! She even said she was happy!”

Kokoro’s face cleared and brightened. “Why didn’t you just say so Misaki!” she faced Hagumi, who was still cuddling in her arms. “Come on Hagumi, the day isn’t over yet! Let’s practice and spread smiles to the world!”

Hagumi drew back and wiped her tears with her sleeve, facing Kokoro with a genuine grin. “Let’s do that! I’ve been looking forward to this all day!”

The five set off towards the Tsurumaki mansion. The other four members of Hello Happy World were invigorated as they walked with Hagumi. If they could make their fellow member and friend smile to the point of crying with joy, then nothing could stop them from spreading smiles to the world. Hagumi was not thinking about this, rather she was focused on the wonderful friends she had, and the day they had helped make truly special.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Hagumi so much shes such a wonderful bean! She's so underappreciated in the fandom overall (Heck, I didn't appreciate her fully when I first started getting into Bandori) and as such I hope I've provided something sufficient enough to make up for that at least somewhat.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any comments or feedback feel free to leave it here!
> 
> I hope you have a good rest of your day and I wish you the best in staying safe!


End file.
